


You're kinda everything.

by lumoon33



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, I don't really know - Freeform, M/M, a little bit of kissing, but not really, calum just loves michael a lot and vice versa i guess, friends with benefits?, im shit with taggs sorry, it could be an estabilished realtionship, it isnt a friends to lovers kind of thing either, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumoon33/pseuds/lumoon33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is kinda Calum's everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're kinda everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this even makes sense, I hope so. I just really like Malum.
> 
> English isn't my first language and blah, blah, blah... Hope you like it! x

Calum thinks that he could spend the rest of his life staring at Michael and never get tired, because he's so damn beautiful.

Michael is like a little light, it gets bigger and bigger the most you know him and when you think you know everything about him, it explodes, running through your body, making you feel like there's so much left that you don't know and, probably, you never will. It lightens up everything behind your eyes.

Calum stares at him, at his messed soft hair with spikes out of control, at his pretty deep green eyes, at his pale skin, his pink lips, and he kinda wants to hold him forever.

Michael shines so bright Calum thinks that he will get burn if he stays too much by his side. He shines so bright that Calum needs to close his eyes a little to look at him properly, to notice those little wrinkles around his deep green eyes, the blue veins through his pale skin, the scratches in his pink lips, the soft stubble in his chin.

Calum sits next to him in the couch, snuggles by his side, his head resting in Michael's shoulder and their legs intertwined, and feels that light that is Michael exploding, running though his body and making his heart beat a little faster. Michael is so warm Calum feels like melting when he puts an arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer. 

Michael shifts in his seat to find a more confortable position, he lets go of Calum and sits in the couch with his back against the armrest and his legs slightly opened. He grabs Calum's arm and pulls gently at it to make Calum sit between his legs, with his back against Michael's chest. He slides his hands over Calum's waist, pulling him even closer, it makes a funny warm feeling appear in Calum's belly.

It's so gentle, the way Michael treats him, it's always been like this, as if he thinks that Calum could break or disappear, as if he didn't know that Calum doesn't want to be anywhere but by his side. 

Calum sighs and slides down the couch a little bit, until his head is resting on Michael's shoulder and he can feel Michael's breathing over his ear, in his neck. It tickles and Calum can't help but smile. 

He loves these little moments he has with Michael, when they can just cuddle together and the time seems to stop a few minutes. He likes to feel Michael against his body and he likes it when everything he can breath is Michael's smell. It makes him think about the time when there were just the two of them, no Luke or Ashton, no fame, no fans. Just Michael and Calum. It's not like he doesn't like his life now, he loves music, he loves his job, but the memories of that time settle a confortable feeling in his chest and he feels calm, he feels good, and it's something that he only gets when he is with Michael; it feels like home.

Michael slips his fingers underneath Calum's t-shirt and he starts moving them, brushing over Calum's skin slowly, and Calum feels like Michael is setting his skin on fire with every soft touch. He feels his skin burning and his heart melting and his cheeks hurting because of smiling too wide.

Calum bites his lower lip hard, almost hurting himself, when it's Michael's nose what brushes over his skin this time, over the skin in his neck. He's not smiling anymore, because the feelings that Michael's movements wake up on him are overwhelming and confusing, he feels lightheaded.

Calum's breath catches in his throat when Michael's lips make contact with his neck, he pulls his head back, making room for Michael, and he lets his breath leave his lungs slowly, really slowly, as Michael's lips trade their way up form his collarbone to the back of Calum's ear. 

There's something in Calum's chest that makes him feel like his heart has stopped moving, even though it is beating faster than ever, as fast as just Michael can make it beat. It's some kind of feeling that Calum doesn't know how to call, but it spreads fast through his whole body, it tickles in his chest, in his belly and in his toes, it makes Calum press himself more into Michael and turn his head to face him, with his mouth dry and half opened and fast breaths escaping it.

Michael looks back at him and his eyes are open wide and there's more deep black than pretty green and Calum can see that feeling he can't put a name to into them. 

Michael rests his forehead over Calum's and the younger boy feels Michael's light exploding again, it leaves him breathless and he needs to swallow hard, but everything he's swallowing is Michael's breath and it makes Calum feel lightheaded again.  
Then Michael is leaning even closer and his lips brush over Calum's cheek and when he pulls away the green of his eyes is almost completely gone. There's a little smile in his pink lips, it's shy but sure at the same time, before he leans in again, brushing his lips against Calum's this time, just a second. A second that feels like forever to Calum, a second that stops everything and makes Calum run out of breath again, and his inside tickles and his lips feel like burning, his heart is melting, he can see little lights behind his eyelids and he can swear that his skin is on fire.

But then it is over. It's over and Michael pulls away and Calum's head falls on his shoulder. Suddenly he feels tired, his heart running has worn him out.

Calum licks his lips, he can taste Michael in them, it's something between pizza and beer, and he sighs when Michael's hands squeeze his waist as he rests his head over Calum's.

There's a little whisper, right before Calum lets the sleep take over him, Michael's voice is low and soft against Calum's hair.

"You're kinda everything."

And the last thought that crosses Calum's mind before he falls asleep is that Michael is kinda everything too, Michael is kinda his world. He dreams about pretty deep green eyes, messed soft hair with spikes out of control, pale skin and pink lips. And his cheeks are hurting a lot when he wakes up because of falling asleep smiling too wide.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty please tell me what you think about it :)


End file.
